Vehicles often include center console arranged between driver and passenger seats. The console may include an arm rest that may be adjustable to a user's preferences. Such arm rests may be moveable in a fore and aft direction in order to permit access to compartments within the console. The arm rests may also be pivotable about an axis and may be opened to store items therein.